A Day at Work
by quadtrofang
Summary: A story goes on as A Zect Trooper recruit is on his first mission. Things gotten worse by times...


In the calmness of a night, a vehicle sound breaking the silence of a road somewhere in Tokyo. A black jeep with a symbol ZECT on its side.

"Captain, any words on what we're gonna do today?" a man in a black armor asked another man with the same armor sitting the most front sit in the jeep.

The captain shifted his view towards his men in the back. "Mr. Todokoro informed us that there has been a signal of WORM infestation in an old abandoned shopping mall". As he showed a laptop with a 3d map on its screen, the captain continued to explain," Signal shows that there's probably like 4 to 6 of them".

Eveyone silenced. Each of them knew that one squad isn't enough to even stop a WORM. The captain continued the briefing, "Anyway, 1st and 3rd squad already engaging with the WORMs. We need to backup those squad until further reinforcement is sent. Everyone got that?"

Tsutomu can't help shaking as it was his first mission after years of training in ZECT academy. The person besides can even noticed his trembling.

"Dude, u alright?" The man besides Tsutomu asked him. As he tried to calm, he responded, "...Ye..ah. I'm good".

As the jeep stop, the captain warned them, " Alright, men. This is real battle with the WORM. Take ur weapon and move out. Further instruction will be received from Mr. Todokoro, got that?"

Everyone shooked while arming themselves. After they loaded, the squad entered the building. Weird enough, it was so quiet. No gunshot, no scream, as if there were no sign of battle. Even the 1st and 3rd squads is no where to be seen. As the squad got to the second floor, Tsutomu noticed a body was lying not too far from him.

Quietly, he whispered but loud enough, " Captain, I think I saw something". Then, the captain moved towards to Tsutomu. As he reached there, he noticed the body. As he went further to investigate, A WORM came out storming onto the captain. Everyone opened fire. But, they were too late as the WORM killed the captain. Everyone kept shooting at the WORM. Things gotten worse when the other 5 WORMs came out and ambushed them.

Everyone got panicked. Then, Tsutomu quickly screamed, " Make an opening behind us for retreat!". He reached his grenade launcher and fired them. He knew it was not strong enough to kill those WORMs, but the explosion should give them chance to escape. As they retreat to the ground floor, they encountered a WORM in molten state. They realised, if that thing clock up, it'd be all over for them.

Then, on of them screamed, "Alright man. Its do or die!". Everyone shot the WORM. but it didn't even scratch the WORM at all. Then worse thing came as the WORM clocked up and threw everyone in the air. The WORM got all of the squad except Tsutomu.

Tsutomu didn't knew what to do. He was trembling as he actually facing directly with the WORM. but as the WORM began to attack, it suddenly exploded as if something hit it.

Of course it suprised Tsutomu. He was in confusion of what just happen. He just stood that for a while thinking, "I should've been dead...".

His hand had stop shaking. A moment later, reinforcement came, and evacuate everyone in the building. As weird as it sound, one of the reinforcement squad reported that there is no longer any sign of WORMs that present in the bulding.

Tsutomu was sitting at the ambulance truck trying to sort out what just happen. A man in a suit approached him. As he raised his head, he saw the man's face.

"Mr. Todokoro".

"Do you mind telling what's just happen in there?"

"I'm not sure myself".

"I see. Take your time. You have been going a lot tonight. Try to rest, ok?". Tsutomu nodded.

After that, Mr. Todokoro walked away from him. Tsutomu only stared at him. As he raised his head to the sky, he saw someone on top of the old building. It was dark, so he couldn't see clearly the image of the man. As the clouds uncove the moon, He could see the man's armor that much different from his. He can saw the man's glowing blue eye with antenna on the man's helmet. The man raised his hand to the sky as if pointing something. After a blink of an eye, the man was gone.

Tsutomu released a big breath,

"What a day...".

THE END


End file.
